Location: Vocaloid City
Welcome VocaCity, home to both androids and humans, foreigners and natives alike! With a gradually increasing population, VocaCity has recently found itself on the map for its modern, "evolving" fashion and personality that incorporates both the unique flares of the Western and Eastern cultures and mashes it together to form an exciting, unparalled style unseen anywhere else but here. In comparison to its neighbouring cities, it's grown more in-line with International styles, causing many of the citizens (of course) to adapt to a more social and less restrained/conservative attitude of life, in large contrast to the typical polite, quaint, and gentle nature that many places in Japan used to be known for. Similar to Tokyo's Central, Shibuya, VocaCity is famous for its fashion and nightlife; as well as its performance businesses and record companies. Discos and Clubs are popular destination spots here, with most foriegners who visit being told to visit these areas at least twice before they leave (or else risk losing the chance to experience one of the highlights of the City's culture; and as such, missing out on the full experience). Music and Culture In VocaCity, music plays and has always played an important part in the style and identity of the evolving culture. If you're a famous (or growing in poularity) performer or a star, you're typically looked up to as being high-class and'' "all that"'' among society; if you're an amateur, you're typically ignored until you can somehow find your own individual voice and woo over the crowds (through the use of fame or infamy). The people here are ever in search for something new and spectacular, something that reflects their fast-paced outlook and attitude in life, so as such they have high expectations and standards when it comes to what they'll allow to become 'trending' and not. They love beautiful, pleasing things (whether it be through music or visuals) and will often pay a large amount to have their thirst for these things quenched and satisfied. But because of their see-saw like natures, they're often seen as competitive and relish in making a contest about almost anything they can manipulate. The more exciting something or someone is, the more they rave and cheer; the more competitive the players are, the more they support; the more their 'favourite stars' push aside friends and competiton/rivals, the more they're remembered and last. Of course, the more famous ones hardly ever have to worry about things like that. Vocaloid Heirarchy With an already stable fanbase, it's much easier for the more loved and respected stars to live normally without worrying about ever having to compete with and sabotage the people they care for in order to retain their respect and high-position in society. Sadly, the only ones ever looked at in such a way, would be the original 'Vocaloids'. Everyone else, like aspiring humans, genderbends, shadowloids and Utaus? Well, tough shit. Because of this, there's grown to become an unstated, unsaid heirarchy among the people that nobody can ever seem to shake off. Said Heirachy goes as follows: "The Vocaloid Hierarchy is a term describing the different ranks, or levels, within the android community. Although not placed by the androids themselves some have begun to follow it. '' '' 1) Vocaloids. '''The highest on the list the Vocaloids are there because their popularity grosses more profit for their owners. Their software is often more sophisticated then their lower counterparts. 2) '''Utauloids. Although they are second on the list Utauloids are basically vocaloids, but their software is often inferior. They are also seen as more dispensible by their owners and are often used as guinea pigs; before the Vocaloids are upgraded they are to test for possible viruses and glitches. 3) Shadowloids. Second to last on the list Shadowloids are the "darker" side of the vocaloids. They are seen as imitations, fakes that do not belong. Shadowloids are often looked down upon and shunned because they have a tendency to be violent....or so the rumor goes. 4) BabyBots. The poor B-Bo's are the pond scum of the Vocaloid Hierarchy. Although they are the children of the Vocaloids they are in this position because they lack the experience of the older andriods; they are naive to the world and must learn emotions." Geography VocaCity, as of now, is divided into 4 main Sides' or sub-areas. Each area typically has its own trends, with the billboards, music, and fashion of each side reminscent of the main person they most support (though this support doesn't last long, as soon as somebody else catches the crowd's attention). The main areas are the following: North Side- *Homes/Living Areas/Apartments *School *Beach *Hospital *Cliff *Forest South Side- (Art Sector) *Recording Studio *Amphitheater *Dance Studio *Art Studio *Repair Shop *Instrumental Store *Club *Lounge East Side: *Game House *Park *Skating Rink *Mall *Spa *Garden West Side *Restaurant *Bakery *Tea Parlor *Coffee Shop *Candy Shop *Grocery Store *Book Store *Library Source Picture: by Eshi Category:Locations